The Last Fireworks
by wingedrikku
Summary: a heerohotaru story; hotaru has never smiled until summer came and heero stumbled upon her.


The Last Fireworks  
  
Konnichiwa minna! . woo.. it's another one of Rikku's fics, lets all celebrate throws confetti Ox Surprisingly enough, this one-shot took me a year to accomplish. It was hard, cause sometimes i'd get on writer's block and that would throw me off completely --;. Anyways, be warned: this is a HEERO/HOTARU fic. It's quite long for a one-shot, but I think everyone can manage.   
  
gundam wing (C) sunrise, bandai. sailor moon (C) naoko takeuchi.  
  
---  
  
It was a brand new day at the Peacecraft Academy. Hotaru arose from her bed and looked out her window to see school was almost starting, the girl sighed, "Another new day.. more possibilities to stay invisible." She got out of bed and looked at her picture of Her, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, "If they could only know my hardships.." Hotaru almost began to cry when suddenly there were bangs on her door, "HEY! GET OUTTA BED AND GET YOUR ASS IN THE CLASSROOM!" It was the person in charge of wake-up call.   
  
Hotaru put on her school uniform, which was a white blouse, red, black, and green plaid skirt, a ribbon in the back, floppy socks, and black shoes. She ran out of the room trying to comb her hair and study math at the same time. "Uhh.. a b -3(5 x 7).. errr..." she eventually got to the classroom, and didn't realize the little clique that picked on her was opening her seat for her, "Thank you.." Hotaru didn't look where she was going and sat down on the chair and suddenly.. BOOM, Chiriru, the leader, slipped the chair away. Hotaru fell over and the kids started laughing.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Hotaru yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"Oooh, it was right for you! look at what your sitting on!"   
  
Hotaru slowly got up and found red punch all over her skirt and it was partly on her blouse, "oh no! the teacher will yell at me!" Hotaru began out of the classroom to the bathroom, "Not today, not today, not today!" When she suddenly ran into her teacher, "Hotaru.. get into the classroom, there is no need for you to be running out of the classroom this late!" "But I need--" Hotaru tried to speak. "ITS ALWAYS YOU YOU YOU! And what about your studies!? Miss Setsuna did NOT send you here to make trouble! Now IN!" Hotaru started back for the classroom when there was a sudden shriek, "HOTARU! GET INTO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" The teacher yelled loud, loud enough for the other students to come out and look at what was happening.  
  
'could this get any worse..?' Hotaru was standing outside of the classroom when suddenly the door opened, and she went in.  
  
"Hotaru, sit."  
  
"Uhmm.."  
  
"Sit."  
  
Hotaru sat down and felt her cold, sticky skirt stick to her thighs. "Hotaru, this is the 9th time this week you've been in here, what is wrong with you?" "I--i..." Hotaru began to cry. "Tell me what has been happening, obviously something IS happening." Principal Takamaru said. "Miss Takamaru, I don't want to tell anybody about it!" Hotaru was crying, "Someone has been picking on you, ne?" The woman stood in front of her student, "Can I please leave? It'll make me stop crying." Hotaru stood up, "Anything to make you happy Hotaru, but if you need someone to talk to, come to me, Setsuna-san is a very good friend of mine, and i'd like her little girl to have a good life."   
  
"Hotaru.." The principal handed Hotaru a bag with Hotaru's old kimono in it.  
  
"Huh? This is my old kimono.." Hotaru opened it and saw a few stitching items in it.  
  
"Yes; I tried my best to get you a good stitching kit.. but.."  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasen, Miss Takamaru; i'll try my best to fix it." Hotaru left the principal's office and started for the classroom.  
  
'This is my old kimono..'  
  
Her old kimono was blue with a beautiful dragon embroided on it, it was trashed; 'Chiriru smashed it..' The sash was ripped apart, and the ribbon in the back was half-gone. Hotaru sighed and thought, 'I guess i'll try to fix it tonight.. summer festival must be coming soon..'  
  
She went through all her classes smoothly-- trying to be as invisible as she could; and it was lunch time. Hotaru looked at her lunch and went to her secret area behind a tree, with a full veiw of a highway, while the school was on a high hill. She was at peace eating when suddenly Chiriru stood in front of Hotaru, "Hey, you told, I told you not to tell." Hotaru looked up at the blonde girl and her companions, "I didn't tell! She already knew!" "Ooh yeah? Well, anyway, now that she knows, and you get the promised gift of her knowing. Get her!"   
  
The boys grabbed her wrists and Chiriru took Hotaru's special made lunch and stepped all over the $50 lunch, Hotaru gasped at the Setsuna's wasted money. "Now, lets see.. what shall we do to you?" Chiriru thought and clapped her hands together while Hotaru worried about her bag with her kimono in it, "Let's make her the firefly! We'll light up the butt of yours.." Chiriru gave the signal they started beating her body, from up and down. They toyed with her body and punched her back and forth until her waist had bruises. They rolled her in the dirt and kicked her down, stepped on her, beat her ankle, and her shoulders were badly bruised. They left her unconcious and threw her body by the dump, and Chiriru gave her a last punch, "You sad, sad, weird bitch." And they walked away. Hotaru's bag was also thrown in the dump.. they made her kimono even more dirty than before.  
  
Heero stood there, peacefully walking in the cherry blossom garden section of the academy, most lovers came there for their romantic moments, he didn't have any with Relena, she had a planned marrige [A/N: ;; just something so heero could have a chance with Hotaru]. He was walking by the dump and heard coughing and moaning of pain by the dump. "What?" He looked at the dump suspiciously and opened it, and found a badly-beaten girl in it, her eyes were hardly open, her shirt was torn as well as her skirt, floppy socks stained, shoes unbuckled, her ribbon in the back untied, she was bloody around the shoulder area and her ankle looked badly beaten. Heero's eyes grew wide, 'why the heck is a girl doing in a dump!?' he quickly picked her up and ran right to his room, 'only one person could have done this.. Chiriru.'   
  
He put her on his bed and called for a female student to come and nurse her. After she was bandaged and had a shower, her clothes were put in the laundry and Heero ordered for new clothes, it was late at night, about 11PM. He sat there and watched the girl sit in his bed and 'sleep' peacefully.  
  
Hotaru's eye's fluttered open, "Whaa..? Where am I?"   
  
"In my dorm." Heero didn't change his monotone voice.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Hotaru looked at the boy sitting next to her.  
  
"That is nothing to be concerned about, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I.. my ankle hurts, and so do my shoulders."  
  
"Your shoulders will heal, and you ankle isn't anything serious."  
  
"My ba--"  
  
Heero held up the bag and Hotaru sighed in relief.  
  
Hotaru looked down at the sheets that covered her.  
  
"Chiriru."  
  
Hotaru's eyes grew wide and she was ready to cry, she looked at Heero and tears fell down, "I.. I just wanted.." Hotaru fell back on the bed and sobbed. "Be freinds? Shes an idiot, she tells you that and lies, right? It's happened before, except she's actually killed the poor guy." "What?" Hotaru's eyes filled with more tears, "... nevermind."   
  
"..."  
  
"Anyway, go back to sleep, we have school tomorrow."  
  
"Where are my clothes?" Hotaru looked around the room and blushed.  
  
"Who... who.. changed me and--"  
  
"Hilde, Duo's friend, now sleep before I kill you, I want you to have a good rest, your pretty beaten up."  
  
"But--"  
  
Heero looked at her with an icy glare.  
  
Hotaru just nodded and fell asleep. "I really hope she can actually live through tomorrow." Heero glanced at her bag and went over to it. He opened it and found Hotaru's beaten, torn, dirty kimono in it. He also found a sewing kit that was missing most tools it probably came with before she was beaten, he took the bag into a cabinet, 'i hope she forgets about it..' Heero fell asleep on his sofa and watched Hotaru turn from side to side in pain and fell asleep watching.  
  
--- morning  
  
Hotaru woke up at the sight of a note, "Whats ... this?"  
  
12:00 - hilde comes.  
  
Hotaru placed it on the table, "He didn't even say his name.." Hotaru gasped, "M..m..y bag!" Hotaru couldn't really turn her head to the side, so she just gave up on the kimono and looked a little depressed.  
  
Someone opened the door and there was a large creak, "Damnit! Stupid Relena! She ordered the cheapest doors..." Hilde slowly closed the door, "Hiya! You must be.. Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded, "I'm Hilde, your 'nurse'" Hilde giggled at the thought of it, Heero said he'd kill her if she didn't care for Hotaru. "Well, i'll get your lunch ready, be riight back!" "Wait, Hilde." "Hmm?" "What's his name?" "Who?" "The owner of this dorm." "His name is Heero Yuy." Hilde skipped into the small 'kitchen' and cooked Hotaru a nice lunch.  
  
"Here it is." Hilde put down a bowl of ramen noodles, "Nothing special, but I tried." Hilde smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Hilde." Hotaru said.  
  
"You don't smile much, do you?" Hilde asked.  
  
"I can't.. whenever I do; i'm beat up for it."   
  
"Come on, smile! It's a brand new day! And you aren't in classes!" Hilde smiled.  
  
Hotaru looked at Hilde's smile and suddenly had a little spark of jealousy, "I would smile, but.."  
  
Then suddenly the door slammed open and shut, Heero stood there panting. "Was it them again?" Heero nodded. "Huh?" Hotaru was confused. "He has some 'fans', and they are after him, i'm gonna go out now Heero, I think you can take care of her." Hilde was about to leave when..   
  
"You know, you two are so alike, you guys never smile!"   
  
Heero grunted and Hotaru just looked down.  
  
After a looong silence, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay.. I think I can stand up.."  
  
"Did you rest easy?"   
  
"I'm pretty sure I did."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Your old kimono, why is it like that?" He spoke again.  
  
Hotaru paused for a second, then spoke, "Chiriru ruined it when she first met me.. I never even wore it; I showed it to her, and she tore it.. i've never been to any of the festivals at this academy before, because my kimono is ripped.."  
  
There was a bit of silence between the two.  
  
"Anyway.. will you help me stand?" Hotaru looked at Heero and he nodded.  
  
Heero put his arm around her waist gently, and Hotaru got up to stand and she fell over again, into Heero's chest, "You need to be in bed a little more." Hotaru nodded and got back in bed, "Go to sleep, I ordered you a new uniform, you should be fine tomorrow for school, for now, just rest." Hotaru fell asleep watching Heero and while he was eating dinner, Hilde came in.  
  
"You like the girl, don't you?" Hilde asked.  
  
"......" Heero was still eating.  
  
"Answer me, cause i'm right, you never would do that to an almost-dead girl."  
  
"...... i just want her to be okay, okay? now out." He said and kept eating.  
  
"Hah! I AM right, Alright, just wanted to know, you know there is a summer festival on saturday?"  
  
Heero looked up at the violet-haired girl, "What?"  
  
"Yeah! A summer festival with fireworks and everything!" She pulled out the paper that said so.  
  
"Where?" He asked.  
  
"In the east wing, this saturday!" Hilde said as she ran out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Heero thought about it for a while, 'maybe i'll take Hotaru to it..' he got ready for bed and fell asleep.  
  
--- next day  
  
Hotaru got up and Heero was already gone. She changed into her uniform, had a few problems standing but eventually had enough strength to stand up. She went out of the room to her classroom and sat down.  
  
"Hotaru." Chiriru was behind Hotaru ready to stab Hotaru; since the teacher wasn't going to be in the classroom for a while.  
  
"Heero is MINE." Chiriru started to near to Hotaru and Hotaru tried running away but got caught by Chiriru's compainions, "You slept in Heero's room! Heero cared for you! HE IS MINE!" She ran and started to thrust the dagger into Hotaru's heart, when Heero came in the room, saw what was happening, and stood infront of the dagger while Chiriru didn't look and blood spilled, Chiriru looked up and realized she had just stabbed the side of Heero's left arm. Chiriru shook with fear, "He.. he...rooo.." She fell on the floor crying.  
  
"You bitch! You used Chiriru's Heero and now he's hurt!"  
  
Heero gave them all a death glare and pulled out a gun at Chiriru, "Attempt that again, I dare you." Chiriru started to sob, "Why are you defending her!!??!?!" Chiriru ran out of the room, and Heero's arm was still bleeding, and Heero sat down at a desk near Hotaru.  
  
"Heero.. I'm.." Hotaru tried to say she was sorry then Heero broke her off and said, "Sorry for what? I defended you cause I wanted to." Hotaru smiled, "That's the first time someone ever did something like that for me.. thank you.." "And this is your first time smiling" Heero made a grin.  
  
"It's my first time in 2 years.." Hotaru put her hands around his bleeding arm.  
  
Heero looked confused and Hotaru just used her power to heal him, "Better?" Hotaru smiled.  
  
"How... why couldn't you do that to yourself?" He scanned his arm, and it was better than before.  
  
"I can do it to others, not myself." Hotaru kept smiling.  
  
"Hn, class is ready to start." Heero got up and walked out.  
  
Hotaru was, by now, giggling and smiling.  
  
The once-beaten up girl was finally at peace; no Chiriru and her companions, no beatings, no mean-talk, everything was fine, it was finally lunch time and the sun was shining brightly; Hotaru stunned by the beauty and heat of summertime.  
  
"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan!" Relena had a wad of papers in her arms.  
  
Hotaru put down her chop sticks and looked up at the Queen; and owner of the Academy.  
  
"There is a summer festival this saturday. It's better if you have a date." Relena smiled at Hotaru and handed it to her, the way Relena held it was pretty high, since Hotaru was sitting, "Miss Relena.. I.." Relena blinked a couple of times and saw her arms and shoulders were bandaged, "oh!" Relena put the paper in Hotaru's lap, "Sorry, I didn't see, I hope you come!" Relena waved and walked away, while Hotaru was eating and reading the paper, it said:  
  
Students of the Peacecraft Academy:  
  
There is a summer festival held at the 'East Wing' this Saturday; it's best if you should  
  
wear a nice kimono; if not, come in your regular civilian clothes, dates are best if you would  
  
like to watch the fireworks, if you have any booths you would like to run, please contact  
  
the principal. The festival starts at 6:00PM to 12:00AM; times for booths are an hour early.  
  
Hope to see you there!  
  
Best Wishes; Relena Peacecraft  
  
"....a summer festival... tomorrow." Hotaru suddenly thought about the goldfish and the masks she got at the festivals with Michiru and Haruka; and best of all, she got the best veiw of the fireworks to watch with Setsuna. Hotaru started to clean up her mess and get ready for the afternoon classes. As she went from class to class, she thought, 'last year's summer festival.. i never went cause Chiriru was always making fun of my kimono.. and she ripped it too..' Hotaru sighed and went to her Algebra II class.  
  
"Heero, why do you want roses?" Relena questioned the japanese boy.  
  
".... that's none of your business." He replied coldly.  
  
"Are you giving them to someone?" Relena smiled happily at the thought of Heero loving any other girl besides her.  
  
"......"  
  
"Alright, alright.. hold on." Relena walked out of the auditorium and went into the 'Floral Dome' area of the Academy, it had all different flowers, and students worked there part-time to make money and earnings. After a few minutes, Relena came out with a bouquet of red, nice smelling, roses, and some small white flowers with it.   
  
"Enough?"  
  
Heero nodded, "Thank you, Relena." He walked out with the bouquet in his arms, eventually he hid it in some fabric and silk and said it was for the 'art room'. He eventuall got ahold of one of the girls' room janitors and told them, "If you don't let me in Tomoe Hotaru's room, you won't see tomorrow without seeing your own blood all over you." The janitor got scared and opened the door of Hotaru's room, it was clean, mostly like a normal room, nothing fancy.  
  
Heero opened the fabric and left the roses on her bed with a note saying, 'Cherry Blossoms, tonight, 11PM, be there or regret ever meeting me' He also placed a violet kimono with silver cherry blossoms embroided on it; and the sash was a light-purple with a tie in the middle, the ribbon in the back was silky and satin, this was a really expensive kimono Heero had left her; he got it from one of Japan's finest clothing stores 2 years ago for Relena.  
  
He finally walked out of the room and walked back to his dorm to wait until it was 11, then he'd be out.  
  
Hotaru was happily skipping back and forth in the halls of the dorms; she was dancing with the flower vases and talking to everyone, she finally made it back to her dorm, tired and happy, "Ahhhh! This is the first time i've ever been so happy!" She opened the lights and her eyes widened. "Wha..t?" She saw the bouquet of roses and the note, and she saw the beautiful silk kimono and hung it.   
  
It was finally 11PM and Hotaru quietly snuck out of her dorm and into the tip top of the 'North Wing' she'd been in, and walked quietly though the halls with a few people passing her; she finally made it to the cherry blossom feild, and walked all the way to the center, only to find Heero.  
  
"Y..you wanted me?" Hotaru hesitated and she blushed.  
  
Heero nodded. "Hai."  
  
Hotaru was slightly blushing at the fact he gave her a kimono she'd only get if Setsuna were richer and roses she'd only see if someone would actually... love her.  
  
She went to him and hugged him with her shoulders feeling a slight pain, "Thank you so much, the kimono is beautiful.. and the roses were gorgeous." He ran his hands through her hair and told her, "Would you.. like to.. come with me to the summer festival tomorrow?" Hotaru's eyes widened and Hotaru gripped on Heero. "I'd like that." Heero just nodded and stood quiet, 'if only I could stay like this with her forever..' "Ouch!" Hotaru's shoulder's couldn't hold Heero anymore, they were screaming in pain and Hotaru was feeling a bit weak, "I think I need to go back to the dorm, thank you Heero." Hotaru smiled and walked away, "I'll walk you back." He followed her and she held his hand, "Of course."  
  
They walked to Hotaru's room in silence and he bid her goodnight. The last thing he said that night, "I'll pick you up at 6."  
  
Hotaru slept well that night.  
  
---  
  
Hotaru was awaken by the chirping sounds of birds that morning. The sunlight creeped towards her closed eyelids, and she pulled her blankets over herself. She smiled and lifted her sheets. Seeing the sunrise made her smile. This is one of the rare times she could finally say to herself, 'It'll all be alright..' She heard a sudden knock on her door, "Who is it?"  
  
"Hilde!"   
  
"Come in."  
  
The girl walked in with a simple black dress on, "So, Heero asked you to the Summer festival? You lucky girl!" She grinned.  
  
Hotaru giggled, "Thanks, Hilde."  
  
"You have to watch out though, many girls were spying on you and Heero's movements last night, so it might be a little dangerous around Heero fangirls. I suggest you stay as far away from the east wing as possible, for now. Many girls are over there getting things ready." Hilde explained while opening Hotaru's ruby curtains to reveal more sunlight.  
  
Hotaru stood up and smiled, "I'll be careful."  
  
Her day went through with quiet hallways, no Chiriru around to boss her and make her feel stupid. There were less students in the other wings, Hilde was right. Hotaru has never done this before, either, she's always attempted helping out at the East wing; but she guessed it was better to just slack off.  
  
It had finally come to the afternoon, Hotaru returned to her dorm with a small bag. She found it in her mailbox, it was a gift from Setsuna and the others. "I wonder what it could be.." Hotaru slowly opened the small bag and found the most beautiful necklace in it. Hotaru's eyes were filling with tears. It was a glass necklace with a special lace that was supposedly "never been cut before, can never be broken, made in Crystal Tokyo" and the glass ornament that was there made Hotaru cry more.  
  
"It's.... it's ... so beautiful.." She held it up in awe. It was a pink Sakura with four diamonds in the middle.   
  
She looked more into the bag, and found a small letter in it, reading:  
  
Dearest Hotaru,  
  
How are you? How has school been? Are you doing well? I hope so.  
  
I can't wait to hear from you, and get your report card. I hope this was  
  
worth the money. Haruka, Michiru and I bought you this necklace so  
  
that you'd never forget the good times we had at the other festivals.  
  
I hope that you're ready for your summer festival! I hear it's going to  
  
be the best out of all the Peacecraft Academy's years. Have fun.  
  
Love, Setsuna, Haruka & Michiru  
  
P.S. - write back :)  
  
Hotaru smiled, 'don't worry Setsuna! I'll tell you all about my night!"   
  
"Oh!" Hotaru looked around at her clock, "It's already five thirty! No way!"  
  
She put the letter on her desk and put the necklace on. She began to undress and redress into the silk kimono that Heero had offered to her the other night. It was amazingly in so many peices, that some parts were confusing to find. She eventually found her way around the sash and pulled out some makeup that she had secretly had. She dashed her lips with a light pink lipstick.  
  
Looking around at herself, she smiled, "I haven't seen myself wear a kimono since first year!" She stopped looking around due to a knock on her door.  
  
"Nee..? Who is it?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
'Oh!' She ran up to the door and quickly powdered her face, smoothened her kimono, and ran her fingers lightly through her hair. She opened the door.  
  
"Konban wa." She smiled, and started to blush. He was wearing civilian clothing, and she was dressed so fancy.  
  
"Shall we go?" He extended her arm to her. Despite his monotone sound, she enjoyed every minute of it.   
  
-- festival  
  
Hotaru found it extremely uncomfortable when she looked around at the other girls, who were all glaring at her constantly and giving her nasty looks. It was because Heero asked her, he wanted to be with her that night. Hotaru scanned around a little more and found Chiriru standing in the midst of the crowd, her glare so deadly. Hotaru's stomach dropped and she started to shake a little.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't handle some staring?" Heero didn't even look at her.  
  
"N-no.. it's just.. Chiriru..." She leaned into his arm a little closer.  
  
Once again, he didn't even give her the slightest glance. "Want something to eat?"  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
Heero bought her some octopus balls and brought her somewhere private behind the cherry blossoms where lover's ground stood. Hotaru saw many lovers there- same sex and heterosexual. It was amazing, alot of them were there, it was just that somehow they all got to have their own share of land. Beyond the trees was a lake overlooking where the fireworks were going to blow. Hotaru sat down on a bench, and next to her, Heero.  
  
As Hotaru finished her small meal, Heero began to speak.  
  
"How are your wounds?"  
  
"They're getting better." Hotaru was so happy he was concerned.  
  
"Listen, I can't let them do this to you anymore. It pisses me off." Heero's hair danced lightly with the wind.  
  
"Oh.." Hotaru hesitated. She shifted uncomfortably, and looked at Heero.  
  
His peircing blue eyes caught her violet eyes in a stare, "Why do you let them do crap to you? What have you done to them?"   
  
Hotaru realized someting as he asked that, 'why have i done to make them so angry..?', "I'm probably just clumsy and annoying.." The small girl tried to smile and get rid of the tenseness between the two. Heero's eyes looked a bit more angry.  
  
Hotaru staggered back a little and looked away from his eyes. Her eyes started to surround itself with a thick layer of warm tears, "I really don't know why they pick on me... I can't ever fight back, cause i'm too weak. I'm so different from the others, I try to fit in, but i'm always kicked out, never in my months here have I met someone who actually protected me. I appreciate everything you're doing.. but.." Hotaru looked back into his blue eyes, "You don't have to pretend anything." She tried to smile again, her tears fluttered out of her eyes the moment they tried looking happy.  
  
Heero sighed, "You know, i'm not pretending anything, i'm not doing this for money."  
  
Hotaru's eyes quickly opened, 'he's not doing this.. for money? or anything?'  
  
As she tried to open her mouth to speak, a big burst in the sky quickly caught their attention. The first was white, then blue, one shaped like a flower. Fireworks.  
  
"So beautiful.." Hotaru's eyes dried out and she giggled, "I haven't seen such a sight in so many years.."  
  
Heero took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, causing her to blush deeply, "Heero.. I.."  
  
He sternly looked at her for a couple of moments, causing Hotaru to be blind from the fireworks for a moment. An embrace was suddenly put around the small girl, with Heero's free arm, he pulled Hotaru into an embrace unlike any other. Hotaru tried to speak, but was broken off by Heero's sound, "I swear.." He dug his face into her neck; Hotaru's heart beat fast, it pounded and pounded.   
  
He squeezed her ever so tightly, "I'll never let anything hurt you.. ever again!!" Hotaru suddenly broke down and cried, "(hic)Heero..(hic)" He pulled her back, their fingers still intertwined. He smiled, "I promise."  
  
She cried a little before the last fireworks were displayed. It was an array of rainbows and a beautiful display of shooting stars. Hotaru at that moment, thought of what to write Setsuna later that night.   
  
Hotaru rested her head on her protector's shoulders and smiled, "arigatou gozaimasen.."  
  
-------------  
  
Dear Setsuna,  
  
I had so much fun at the festival! Even though time seemed  
  
like it passed by so quickly. I recieved your letter and necklace,  
  
thank you so much for it! I'm doing pretty well in school now,  
  
thanks to a friend of mine. He's helping me alot. Don't worry,  
  
he won't do anything to hurt me, as far as I know. We won't  
  
mess around, I promise. I got a new kimono, by the way,  
  
so you don't need to send me any for the time being. Love you!  
  
Love, Hotaru  
  
P.S. - I'm so happy I came to Peacecraft Academy!  
  
-------------  
  
--------  
  
Like it? Hate it? Dispise it? lol, please tell me what you think. It's a masterpeice of mine i've worked long and hard to bring you this fic. No copying!   
  
gets down on knees PLEASE R/R!   
  
Heero: x;; You don't have to.  
  
Rikku: hits Heero shut up and help me beg people to R/R. 


End file.
